


While Knowing Nothing At All

by skarocat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, idk i give up tagging, mild angst if ya squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarocat/pseuds/skarocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they say it, one time they really meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Knowing Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> So umm this is a really (?) old writing of mine that I found from the draft section of my Tumblr. Thought this was cute and well here it is.
> 
> The title is from the song Something Better by Softengine.

1.

It’s December the 20th, and the boys are at the train station, ready to head home for the holidays. Harry and Louis have slipped away, somewhere further from the docks, unable to let each other go, whispering sweet goodbyes to each other. They are foolish because they are still going to spend the Christmas together in Doncaster, Harry just visits his home before that.

Liam’s excited, he can’t wait to see his mum and dad and his sister and everybody back home. To bring memories back, for a while, before coming back to his busy everyday doings like doing interviews and gigs and attending parties and writing new songs with the others. Though why to complain, he loves that all.

Suddenly Zayn is running to him and leaps to his back. Liam laughs and picks him up for a piggyback ride. It’s easy, because Zayn isn't heavy. The black-haired boy wraps his arms around Liam’s chest and giggles to his neck.

"I’m gonna miss you, Li" he whispers. Liam turns his head to look at him. He smiles and says "Me too"

Zayn hops off him and Liam turns around, facing him. Now it’s his turn to wrap arms around Zayn’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.

They hug for a minute, at least. Zayn rubs his back and hides his face to Liam’s neck. He feels warm, though he is only wearing his (Liam’s) hoodie.

"Me too" Liam says, looking at Zayn. "Gonna miss you so much. I love you, Malik"

Zayn giggles (for the three hundredth time) and hugs Liam tighter.

2.

It’s 10 o’clock at night and Liam isn't feeling well. No, physically he feels great, but not mentally. He’s sitting on the bed of his and Zayn’s hotel room that they share at the moment and rubs his palms against his forehead.

Zayn, who is sitting on the kitchen counter, eating, notices this. He hops off the counter and throws the spoon into the sink, then walks to Liam, sitting next to him.

"You okay, Liam?"

Liam turns to looks at him and nods. “Yeah, just.. overreacting to a little of hate”

"Hate is never too little to be worried about, it hurts anyways" Zayn says. "Tell me?"

Liam bites his lip in an adorable way, and shakes his head. “It’s really nothing, I’m just a bit too sensitive”

Liam waits Zayn to drop it and leave to do something he wants, not to be there listening to Liam’s whining about stupid little things. Zayn doesn't leave, just sits and waits for Liam to continue, keeping a small frown on his temple.

"The fans just don't really seem to like how I live nowadays. Perhaps they preferred the nice, always-sober Liam" he blurts out and wrinkles his nose.

Zayn exhales, he already thought it was something serious that Liam was understating. He throws his arm around Liam’s shoulders and pulls him to his side.

"That's bullshit, Liam. You do not live to please other people; you live to please yourself" Zayn says, smiling.

He reaches to take Liam’s left hand, trailing his fingers on the tattoo that lays on his arm. 

After a moment Zayn mumbles “This is just beautiful, I hope I’d know what it stands for" He moves his fingers to the wrist tattoo, stroking it slightly before glancing at Liam. Liam is looing down at the 'I figured it out' -tattoo. Zayn lifts Liam’s arm to give a little kiss to the skin where the tattoo takes place. Liam smiles and Zayn squeezes his hand between his own.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't mind people who dislike you, you're still achieved so much more than they ever will" Zayn says. Liam continues to smile at him and leans to his shoulder. Zayn strokes his hair and presses a little kiss onto his head. Liam sighs deeply. It’s a happy sigh.

"I love you, Zayn"

Zayn smirks.

3\. 

“Zayn!” 

No answer. 

“ZAYN!” 

“What Liam?” Zayn’s head appears in the door way. 

“Explain this” Liam mutters, holding his white fur blanket on his arms. Or pink fur blanket. 

“Oh my god” Zayn huffs and words just start to babble from his mouth.  
“I’m so sorry Liam! I didn't think anything, there just was too little laundry to do and the drum would have been unbalanced and then I remembered you spilled your coffee on the blanket and.. Seriously, I’m so sorry” 

Liam sighs and puts the blanket on the washer. “It was my favourite. A gift from mom” 

“Sorry” Zayn mumbles one more time and lowers his head.

Liam takes him in a hug and rubs his back. “I know you feel bad and sorry, I know. God, I should be mad to you, but I can’t." Liam pauses. "Maybe I'll gift this to Lou or Lux or someone, because I don't really like the colour anymore” 

Zayn takes a step back and laughs a bit.

“For the last time, I’m deeply sorry” Liam nods and Zayn's smile turns into a smirk. “And you can’t be mad at me because you love me, idiot” 

Zayn then turns around to go back to living room, where he left from playing FIFA with Louis. 

“But I do” Liam says. He sees Zayn to smile at him over his shoulder, doubting he took it the way Liam meant it.

4.

They finally have a day off after a long term of working. What’s a better way to spend it than drinking?

They are all gathered in Liam's apartment, fooling around, being a little tipsy already.

Liam goes to change his shirt, because the jumper has become too hot when alcohol is warming him inside, and when he comes back, the others have taken over the couch. Liam takes his half-full bottle of beer from the kitchen counter and sits in front of them.

"In my opinion" Harry slurs. "This beer isn’t enough and we should drink something like… vodka?"

Louis nods and Zayn agrees too, and Niall just shrugs; he’d drink anything they would have anyways.

They all stare to Liam, who isn't sitting on the couch but rather who is sitting on the floor and that way, closer to kitchen. He groans and stands up, walking to the kitchen cabinet that hides all his strong drinks.

He comes back with a vodka bottle.

"Glasses?" Harry asks.

"Fuck glasses" Liam smirks and throws the bottle to Louis.

"Woah, carefully there" he shouts and stops the bottle from dropping off his lap. "Finlandia?" he reads.

Liam shrugs. “They say the Finnish is the best. Pretty believable; if you look at their statistics of alcoholism”

The others laugh and Louis opens the bottle to take a ship. He makes a face and hands the bottle to Zayn.

"We should blend it, you know. Liam, do you have Sprite?" Harry asks.

"Harold, blending is for wussies!" Louis shouts as he sneaks the bottle from Zayn.

—

After a while they are a little wasted, no, pretty much wasted. There’s laughter everywhere, they are shouting and they are dancing, and nobody remembers that this is actually an apartment, in an apartment building. Even Niall is going wild, though he is usually the one who has the best booze head. 

"Hey!" Louis shouts, shushing them all. He looks at Harry with a sly smile on his face. "I think we should…"

"No" Liam slurs. "Just nooo-"

"Play truth or dare!" Louis and Harry shout at the same time, giving a high five for their synchronized thoughts.

"It's a girl's thing" Liam sneers. "You're like a bunch of 15 years old girls trying to make up a reason to drunk text their crushes"

The others ignore his dissing and Liam groans loudly but ends up playing with them anyways. The game’s not so horrible, it’s just the boys always put Liam to do everything stupid or tell something embarrassing.

It’s his turn again, and he is starting to suspect that the others skip turns to bring Liam a new one, but he just isn't able to notice it with the alcohol running in his veins

"Oh, Liam, Liam" Louis giggles and rubs his hands together. Liam swallows.

"Dare"

"Awesome!" Harry shouts, and looks at Louis, then Niall, then Zayn. "What are we going to put him do?"  
Louis thinks for a moment and then his face lights up. A wide smirk appears on his face and now Liam is scared. Like really scared.

"It’s sweet how much you like Zayn-"

"I don’t" Liam blurts out.

"Whatever, Liam. It’s sweet how much you _look like_ you’re in love with Zayn. So say it to him and try to sound as sincere as possible” Louis ends, still smirking.

"Shouldn't be so hard for you" Niall grins and Liam decides to ignore him.

But no, it isn't so bad. He has said it to Zayn like a bazillion times. Besides, he won’t even remember it in the morning.  
So he turns to face Zayn, who is sitting right next to him, and smiles gently. Zayn smiles back at him. Liam takes Zayn’s hand in his own and looks Zayn straight to his eyes. 

“I'm in love with you, Zayn”

A blush creeps on Zayn’s face and he has to jerk it down, looking at his lap. Liam brushes his thumb over the back of Zayn’s hand, and he looks up at Liam.  
And Liam really can’t help himself but suddenly kiss Zayn. It’s not his fault that Zayn’s perfectly shaped face and his pink, pouty lips where just in front of Liam. So he kisses him.

Zayn’s a bit surprised and he really doesn't answer the kiss, sitting there surprised. Liam brings his hand on Zayn’s cheek and slowly licks a stripe on Zayn’s lower lip before pulling away. The others were catcalling while Liam was attacking Zayn with his mouth, and Liam throws a glare at them. Zayn swipes his lips with his fingers, blushing. An actual giggle escapes his lips.

"Uh, that was so hot, Li" Harry mocks. Louis swats him.

"Be nice, Harold. Wow, Liam, at least you did what we told you. But you should probably kiss Zayn again…" Louis trails off, smirking.

"Why?" Liam’s eyes widen.

"Because he looks like he enjoyed it pretty much"

5\. 

The boys are in an interview for some local radio station in Stockholm. This one is actually interesting, the questions differ a lot from their usual ones but are easy and nice to answer. The interviewer, a young lad around the same age as the boys, teaches to boys some Swedish words that might be not-so-allowed on the radio but who cares; after a long time the boys are really enjoying to be interviewed. 

Before somebody from the office would come and stop the broadcast, the interviewer continues to the questions.  
“So guys, I know you are really, really close to each other and you are each other’s best mates, but if you’d have to choose one, one of the other four to live with the rest of your life, who would it be?” 

Louis starts by saying Harry, of course.  
“Cause I can’t live without him, obviously!” Harry says Niall, because 'Louis is a prick'. Louis swats Harry and says he’s never gonna talk to him again. Niall answers Liam, because he is the only one who doesn't leave a huge mess behind. 

Zayn can’t really decide between Harry and Liam, but ends up saying Liam. Liam says Zayn.  
“I can’t imagine myself living with any of these twats standing here” he laughs and points between Niall and Louis, Harry between them.  
“Besides Zayn’s lovely” he says and puts his hand on Zayn’s neck, rubbing it gently. 

The interview is about to continue, when Louis leans forward and cracks to Liam “Aaw you choose Zayn yet again! You’re so in love with him, it's cute” The interview let’s out a small laughter to the sentence that was clearly meant as a joke and Louis smiles one of his Louis-smiles, and Liam’s pretty sure he is teasing him. Instead of denying it, he smirks and pecks Zayn’s cheek. 

"Yeah" Liam says quietly, not sure if to Zayn or himself.

He feels Zayn’s eyes linger on him a bit longer, before he turns away to focus on the new question coming up.

 

1.

The night sky is beautiful, it’s blueish, purplish, and all that. Zayn and Liam are sitting on the roof, leaning back on the slope, just watching the stars that are incredibly bright, though they are in town. Both are a little sleepy, but they want to enjoy the silence and moment that feels like it has stopped. The weather heralds a strom, and the air feels heavy and a bit electric.

Liam breaks the silence first. “Did you know we are actually looking to the past? Those stars have already died years ago”

"Really?" Zayn asks. "Wow. Well, they can’t be forever, either"  
Liam turns to look at Zayn, and sits up. "Do you think anything is forever?" he asks.

Zayn sits up too and thinks for a moment. Then he shakes his head. “No, nothing lasts forever”  
Liam leans closer, stroking Zayn’s cheek. Zayn shuts his eyes and leans to the touch.

"I do" Liam whispers. "It’s this thing, between us. You know? This bond and connection we have"

Zayn opens his eyes to look at Liam. Not thinking anything more, he leans forward to slowly close the gap between him and Liam, to pull Liam’s lips to a gentle, slow, short kiss.  
They pull back, gazing at each other.

"I think it’s love" Zayn mumbles.

"I think so too" Liam says and nuzzles his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck, kissing the soft skin there and intertwining their fingers.


End file.
